


space girl, show me the stars

by Ganine



Category: Persona 3
Genre: 2 am fics again 😩😩, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I am a firm believer in stargazing as the best dates, Idiots in Love, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine’s Day, a present for the MitsuMina nation while I work on sumn big, jojo siwa has a girlfriend and here I am writing about an anime couple priorities people 😁, look man., no beta we die like shinji, this ain’t a ship it’s more of a sailboat tbh but that’s ok 🤚
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganine/pseuds/Ganine
Summary: Thousands of stars in the sky, planets, galaxies and what not, and all he could focus on was her.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Kirijo Mitsuru
Kudos: 11





	space girl, show me the stars

**Author's Note:**

> [space girl, I saw a lunar eclipse](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6QBuQtaUglewoSceNqQ0YB?si=Ge4eVJ73R6eKDjvlr3wPQg)

He rolls over, the lights of her alarm flashing 1:27 A.M practically blinding to his sensitive eyes. Technically speaking, it’s February 15th, however, he also doesn’t care. There’s still time left, he muses while he rolls over once more. 

She hums in questioning as he kissed her bare back. Agitated, Mitsuru maneuvers on her side to greet him. 

“Is something wrong?” Her eyes stay closed, like they were attempting to cling on to the sleep behind her eyelids. 

“I have an idea,” 

“Does it involve you blabbering on about some conspiracy theory?” 

Minato rolled his eyes, muttering a silent, “no.” 

The bluenette continued, “Well, since you clearly want to make fun of me—”

He doesn’t have the chance to finish, gentle lips merging with his. He’d say butterflies flew in his stomach, yet, that has never properly described it. Her lips make him tingly, flushed, like he was blessed with Aphrodite’s kiss and he was but a mere Adonis. 

“What was that idea?” She nuzzles into him. 

He falters for a moment, his idea? Right, of course he had an idea. 

“It’s your Valentine’s Day gift, so it’s a secret,” 

“Because dinner, a movie, and an uninterrupted night to ourselves wasn't enough?” 

He’s half glad it’s too dark to make anything out, it conceals the blood rushing to his cheeks easily. Softly, he plants a kiss on her head before removing himself from her embrace. 

“Get dressed and meet me downstairs, it’ll be worth it,” 

“If you’re making me go out in the dead of night, it better be,” 

He laughs, “Trust me,” 

She does. 

She trusts him like a best friend and loves him like a lover. 

—  
  


His nose is tinted red from the cold, eyes softening when blue meets brown. Leaning on her bike, he taps the seat of it, motioning for her to hop on. 

Mitsuru tightens the scarf around his neck, half to ensure he stays warm and the other to use it as leverage for a kiss. Maybe it’s the quiet of the chilly night, or the drowsiness still in her system, that makes her do that in public. Or maybe, just maybe, she’s growing more comfortable with him. 

“Are you driving?” she mutters, only inches apart. 

Absentmindedly, Minato draws circles on her waist, “My driving isn’t  _ that _ bad,” 

She grabs one of the helmets, “I beg to differ,” 

Playfully, he pushes her off and grabs a helmet of his own. 

“After I worked so hard for this license, too? Love  _ must _ be dead.” 

She gripped his waist as the engine roared to life, a smile tugging on her lips, “Just drive, Minato.” 

  
—

He takes her well beyond the street lights of the roads and the graffiti of the buildings, the bricks around her turning to rolling fields as the city quickly turns to nothing in the background. 

Maybe it’s half an hour, maybe it’s an hour, she doesn’t really care. It’s when he shook her awake that startled her, his hand outstretched in a courteous manner. 

“M’lady,” he jested. Mitsuru rolled her eyes, taking his hand and removing her helmet. She ruffled his hair in comeback to his idiocy. 

“Where are we?” There was hardly anything around for miles, only the road beside them and the flat greenery that extended for what looked like forever. Perhaps the ocean as well, the smell of salt faint, yet ever present. 

“Go on ahead, I’ll catch up,” he gestured for her to head forwards, dismissing any questions as he removed something from her bike. 

She glanced around, perplexed around the darkness of the hills. 

“Do you see it yet?” He questioned, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

She gripped his arms, “I’m not entirely sure what it is I’m supposed to be seeing,” Mitsuru’s eyes trickled towards the blanket and lanterns he had set up a few feet away. 

“Look up, Mitz,” 

  
—

Thousands of stars in the sky, planets, galaxies and what not, and all he could focus on was her. Mitsuru looked at him, mouth moving in the formation of words he didn’t catch. 

“Are you listening to me?” Scolded Mitsuru, yet the smile on her face betrayed her. 

“Sorry, what were you saying?” 

She pointed at the book in her lap, illuminated by the lanterns and the purple of the sky above that flickered with stars new and old alike. A gift. 

“That one behind you, the one with the bright stars?” 

Minato rolled his eyes, seating himself beside her. “You’re gonna have to be a  _ little _ more specific than that.”

Mitsuru shook her head, grabbing his hand and stretching it towards some random direction in the sky, puppeteering it through a motion like he was drawing. 

“That’s Orion,” Said Mitsuru. 

She’s glancing away towards the constellation in question, yet he doesn’t care too about the mythical hunter right now. A sky full of stars, yet the only one he cares about was the one before him. 

Minato pushes a stray strand of red from her face, hand trailing down to her free one and bringing it to his lips. All of those poems he forced himself to read, they never made sense to him. How one person could be compared to Heaven, to God, to the stars in the sky. 

He gets it now. 

He really,  _ really _ gets it now. 

“You’re oftly affectionate today,” Said Mitsuru, shutting the book and sighing. She turned to his direction, throwing the paper thing aside and bringing him down to her level. 

She gave his hand a squeeze as they lay there, still as the grass. He counts the stars, losing tracks more times than he’d like to admit before focusing his attention towards the girl at his side. 

“You know,” he began. “I always thought all those poems about dudes so in love were bullshit,” 

“Oh?” 

He rolled to his side, propping himself up with his hand. 

“Then I met you,” 

She smiles, red blooming on her cheeks. “Is that so?”

“Yeah, it is.” 

Mitsuru scooted closer towards him, laying her head on his chest. Feeling his warmth in the cold and the heart that beat beneath all his flesh and bones. 

“In the books I read,” she confessed. “I was always critical of their romance, I suppose that was due to the fact I had never experienced it.” 

“Alright, Juliet,” he jested. 

She rolled her eyes, “And then you happened, and suddenly it felt like I could hardly breathe without you. You had become the oxygen I breathe, the carbon I exhale, the water I drink. I dreamed of you, even though I was never asleep,”

“ _ I love you _ works just as fine, Shakespeare,” He jested, pulling her closer even though they both knew it was never enough. 

She could be below him, on him, beside him, and it was still not close enough for him. 

“No, it doesn’t,” she mutters into Minato. 

He pretends not to hear it. 

His hand outstretched upwards, trailing the outline of the white ball that had passed in the sky. 

“Make a wish,” he declared. 

“You believe in that?” 

Minato shrugged, “Well since  _ you _ clearly don’t want your wish—”

“Knowing you, you’d wish for food,” 

He frowned, pouting, “I miss you all sappy,” 

She laughed, “Aristophanes considered shooting stars drunkards returning home after feasting on a rich star.” 

“He’s an, uh,” Arisato sunk deep into thought. “a playwright...?”

She giggled, pecking his cheek, “I’m mildly surprise you remember that,” 

“Yeah, yeah,” he waves his free hand in dismissal. “what’s your wish?” 

Her eyes flutter to a close, hand on his chest, “I have everything I need.” 

Minato snorts, “Of course the rich girl says that,” 

“You? And I? Like this?” She spoke, “This is all I’ve ever needed.” 

His eyes suddenly become much heavier as well. Minato plants a kiss on her head, arms wrapped around her as if he let go she would slip away.

“Me too, Shakespeare. Me too.” 

  
  



End file.
